


Just Like We Practiced.

by BitchinBri_22



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchinBri_22/pseuds/BitchinBri_22
Summary: After weeks of teaching you how he likes his dick sucked. Noah let's you take the lead.





	Just Like We Practiced.

It’s mid day and you’re on your knees. Your boyfriend Noah sits in front of you, dick rock hard and oozing precome, your gazes meet for a silver of a second, Noah’s pupils are blown wide, irises so dark that you can barely see the hazel. You can’t see your own, but you’re pretty sure they’re as equally lust driven as his.

“Just like we practiced,” Noah whispers as he glides his thumb over your bottom lip. “you’ve got this.”

And that’s all the approval you need.

When you lightly trail your fingers over Noah’s swollen cock, he can’t help but thrust his hips up, chasing the barely there touch. The inside of your palm is warm and damp when you wrap it around Noah’s cock. Noah watches you intensively as you lean in and make a show of taking his tip between your plush lips and sucking it; to smooth the way, you let some of your saliva run down his pulsing shaft, then you take him into your mouth with practiced ease.

“Oh fuck,” Noah moans as his body melts into the couch, eyelids fluttering repeatedly. His entire being surrendering to the velvet heat of your mouth.

The tight pressure surrounding Noah’s cock has him gasping for air. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to thrust into your mouth, especially when that wicked tongue of yours circles the head of his cock. After a few minutes of bobbing your head, and languidly sucking his dick, you pull up for air. Your hand quickly replacing your mouth to stroke him. Noah’s completely mesmerized by the way your hand is working his dick, pushing precome from the slit.

Not wanting to waste anything, you lean down to lick it all up, releasing a wantonly moan when the tangy goodness of Noah hits your tongue.

After slurping up the precome you take him back into your mouth, this time swallowing his entire cock with perfect ease. You start up a fantastic rhythm of moving your head up and down, wrapping your tongue around his width, and sucking the squishy head whenever you decide to come up for air.

Noah’s right hand is tightly holding on to the couch cushion while his left is frozen in the air, body jerking and breath hitching as you continue to blow him. And just when he thinks it couldn’t get any better, you press your palms down on the couch cushions and begin to rapidly fuck your mouth with his cock. All sloppy and tight suction. When the head of his cock slips down your throat, bypassing your gag reflexes like a champ, Noah cries out, hand slapping the couch as the new pressure surrounding his cock hits him like a whiplash.

“Shit baby, I-I need…..please let m-me.”

Noah gets a firm grip on your hair and thrusts up into the slickness of your mouth. At this point Noah can only think with his dick and his dick is telling him to plow your mouth until he’s able to paint the inside of it with his come. You don’t seem to mind at all. In fact, you gladly accept Noah’s eagerness by simply relaxing your jaw and giving Noah complete control.

Noah slams into your mouth savagely causing you to hold on to his forearms for support. With your eyes shut tight, you concentrate on adjusting to the brutal force behind Noah’s hips. With ever thrust in you feel the heaviness of Noah’s balls slap against your chin making your saliva run out of the corners of your mouth. Your eyes are constantly rolling behind your eyelids; a response to Noah’s monster dick choking you. You take pleasure in all of it though. The sound of Noah’s blasphemy mixes well with your ongoing slurping and gagging.

“Yeah that’s right,” Noah growls. “Fucking take it.” Noah’s hips pick up speed, pumping faster, pounding into your mouth with all his strength, letting the wetness of your channel guide him. Then, with a perfectly angled thrust Noah’s cock sinks deep into your throat. And just like that his rough pounding comes to a halt.

The suddenness of his cock lodged in your throat has you digging your nails into his forearms, willing yourself to stay calm. Everything in you is screaming to pull away, but the mission to make this the best damn blowjob Noah has ever received has you taking several deep breaths through your nose and urging your convulsing throat to relax. Once the insufferable need to pull away ceases, you let out a victorious moan.

Noah nearly loses his shit when he feels the vibrations run up and down his dick.

“Oh shit! Fuck fuck fuck!” Noah shouts.

At a desperate attempt to get deeper, Noah grinds his hips forward. Delirious with need. The grinding goes on for only a few short seconds before he switches back to maneuvering your head up and down, not once letting you come up for air. The sloppy choking sounds increase dramatically as your throat tries to accommodate Noah’s size.

“Oh shit,” Noah whimpers when he looks down at you. You look so fucking sinful like this. Eyes staring up at him with no sense of focus. Your plush lips ruby red and dripping with saliva and precome. You look like every wet dream ever created.

“So pretty baby. Your lips look so good wrapped around me, making me feel so good. Making my dick feel so fucking good.”

That simple praise has your body shuttering and your wet pussy begging to be touched.

“You like that?” Noah asks mischievously.

Noah slows down his hips and traces his thumb over your swollen lip. “You like the thought of choking on my dick? Like it when I use this pretty mouth?” Noah tightens his grip on your hair and yanks you off his dick. Noah grips his own girth and strokes it, the wetness of both him and you smoothing the way.

“Look at me.”

It takes you a moment to gather yourself, but once you do, your hazy stare is on him. “You’re so good for me baby girl, I bet your nice and wet, just waiting for me to fuck you.” You nod your head frantically. “Use your words baby.” he demands.

“Y-yeah want you to fuck me, wanna b-be so good for y-you Noah, please let me be good for you.”

Noah fucks into his fist nice and slow, and with every thrust forward the tip of his cock grazes your bottom lip. “Noah please.” you whine, lust blown eyes gazing up at him through your wet lashes.

Noah never stood a chance.

Noah chooses to slide back into your mouth slow and steady; and the way your lips wrap around him eager and tight, makes his head fuzzy. Once Noah is deep inside again, he takes a moment to collect his thoughts, the urge to come down your throat is incredibly strong, but Noah wants to hold off, stay inside of your welcoming heat a bit longer. Once Noah has his wayward body under control, he begins to move; and with every trust forward his dick goes deeper and deeper. Noah holds you down. And being the good girl that he trained you to be, you take it. Shamelessly encourages it by humming and moaning around Noah’s shaft, doing your best to make it pleasurable.

A full minute goes by before your throat starts to convulse uncontrollably, signaling you need air. Noah releases his hold to let you suck in big gulps of air. He doesn’t give you much time to recover though. He just shoves back into your mouth, mid pant. This time Noah picks up speed, thrusting harder and harder and harder.

And you can tell from the way his movements give up their rhythm for hard and precise thrusts that he’s close. His breath hitches. He pulls out of your mouth and orders you to tilt your head back and open wide. The tip of his cock rests against the center of your tongue as he pumps his cock one, two, three, four times, then his body locks up and his release rushes out of his slit and into your mouth vigorously. You know better than to swallow it though, because as soon as Noah’s body unravels he pulls you up into his lap and kisses you. You both exchange his come by pushing and sucking it out of each other’s mouths until it’s all gone.

“So on a scale of 1 to 10, how did I do?”

Noah looks up at you, thick eyebrow raised as to say, “are you serious right now?”

“Dead.” you say.

“No scale needed, you suck dick like a pro.”

You feel your cheeks heat up. “Well, I had a great teacher.”

“Excellent.” He corrects you.

“Excellent.” You repeat.

“Good. Now,” Noah presses his palm against your soaked panties. “Are you gonna show me how you squirt or what?”

End

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes. I'll fix them later.


End file.
